derodunnfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Worlds
North-West Govorkam *Ships; 119 Beryllium; *Thy'vernos - Frozen methane, little value 5/5 *Bakker - Gas Giant, helium-3, 1 moon 4/5 *Mine - Cobalt and boron available. Heavy gravity and frigid temperatures 3/5 *Kadara - Mountainous world, atypical amount of sulphide minerals 2/5 *Trobror - krogan word for "cinder" or "ash heap". Desert world harbours no life, water, or minerals of any use.1/5 Solminae *H-148 - Great mountains of frozen carbon dioxide cover deposits of gold and aluminum under the gloomy surface. /5 *Suuricco - ships/5 *Avelosa - radiation missions make it difficult to scan./5 *H-323 - frigid desert, once plant life /5 *Red Qorayk - Brutal temperatures, noxious gasses, crushing atmospheric pressure, constant tectonic upheavals. /5 Kindrax *Starship fighter *H-202 - Surface composed of mostly tin and boron, traces of organic life in its rings. Shuttle4/4 *Tunharaset - Traces of Remnant and kett technology, obscured by warping effects of the Scourage. 3/4 *Mendradym - Scourge tore away most of the atmosphere, leaving ravaging electrical storms above and wasted plains below2/4 *H-073 - Constant volcanic activity that brings magma to the surface.1/4 Faross *Asiaq - Thick carbon dioxide and argon atmosphere. 4/4 *Grill - Extremely hot metallic surface, mining operations, moon3/4 *Efaja - fifty-six hour day, pounded by snow and howling winds for all but a few hours. 2/4 *H-028 - Near constant bombardment from meteorites, the weather is dust clouds from it 1/4 Sheldah 144 Beryllium *H-329 - Stipped away of the atmosphere. 5/5 *H-061 - Barren 4/5 *Norgraqua - frigid desert, windy, mythical asari penal colony, protective gear not protective 3/5 *Kotkoborra - ongoing volcanism, gasses released by volcanic activity pervade the atmosphere. 2/5 *Bleeding Ruby - unstable tectonic plates due to an asteroid impact less than a century ago. 1 moon1/5 Dar'Hegath starship *Denesh - Cobalt and nickel form outer layer of planetary crust. /4 *Ne'grale - crushing, the toxic atmosphere makes scans difficult. /4 *H-505 - Barren /4 *Jegraph -Very large object cracked open mantle of the planet, causing a series of quakes. /4 Vaar shuttle, escape pod; 107 graphite *H-174 - Frozen ethane covers, ice sheets and low mountains and shallow craters. Little sunlight reaches world due to dust clouds in the system./5 *H-173 -Great oceans of ethane and thin sheets of water ice cover the surface. Ice mining possible. /5 *H-171 - Sheltered from the heat of the sun by large clouds, resulting in glittering orb of frozen ammonia and tin. /5 *Margoth - Extraordinarily dangerous surface, the inner ring is composed of dust and rock, the outer ring is composed of large chunks of water ice./5 *Mae Shesa - Mineral mining camp /5 Ratul dropship; 98 iron; *Govok's Folly - Icebound at night, boiling at day/5 *H-494 - Gas Giant, 1 moon/5 *Hybaro - variable weather to the extreme, plantlife grows fast before boiling temperature. /5 *Kizrata - Massive electromagnetic disturbances /5 *Insaaron - Nitrogen and carbon monoxide atmosphere are being stripped away by the sun, leaving the barren surface utterly unprotected from radiation./5 Rohvir fighter; 141 aluminum *Werius - Simple herds of methane breathers struggling to find shelter against the cold. /5 *Momairus - Stripped of atmosphere, now a barren sphere of boron and carbon./5 *H-169 - Earthlike, heavy gravity and crushing atmosphere /5 *H-162 - Unusual colorations due to algae that pervades the dense, moist atmosphere, floating on the wind. /5 *H-080 - Massive storms day and night, wearing down once-mighty mountain ranges down to smooth nubs over millennia. /5 Saajor 48 titanium; 91 aluminum *Pas-09 - Barren icy world, base within a vast canyon/5 *Meridian - Dyson sphere /5 *Roha -Vast clouds of dust leave it with a frigid surface of eternal midnight. /5 *Pas-77 - Abnormally cool for a planet so close to the B-type star, it is a mountainous desert world with a nitrogen-heavy atmosphere. /5 *Pas-76 - Nickel and cobalt surface is hot enough to melt many other metals. A few deposits turn molten and resolidify with the change in seasons. /5 North-East Onaon *143 Beryllium; 121 Graphite *Fetvun - Gas Giant, 1 moon5/5 *Obayro - surface primarily composed of iron, but mountains rich with less common metal dot the landscape, 1 moon4/5 *Aya - tropical world, 1 moon3/5 *Sansesyol - Comfortable temperature, but highly toxic and inimical to most lifeform2/5 *Mae Raav - Research station on boiling, toxic surface 1/5 Joba *Letapho - Lifeless world 4/4 *Teroshe - "Cruel Joke" Valuable minerals in mountains, massive electrical storms and atmospheric pressure. 3/4 *Ronhadin - Primitive ocean life, ubiquitous maelstroms, colonization 2/4 *Ihaafor - Gas Giant, 1 moon1/4 Sabeng *32 Element Zero *Pas-15 - Seas of liquid helium cover the world, boils whenever the temperature rises. 4/4 *Pas-13 - Wild plant growth beneath surface ice, crushing atmosphere 3/4 *Pas-33 - Gas Giant, unusually small and tranquil 2/4 *Gestiir - "tranquil stone plane" world of lava and electrical storms 1/4 Nalesh *Mining System *Suiorna - Gas Giant, captures passing asteroids and plunges them into the atmosphere. 4/4 *Gesaimo - Gold and aluminum dominate surface, mining world 3/4 *Rahere - Meteor impacts regular with the riches of the asteroid belt brought to the surface. 2/4 *Tijorana - limestone surface glimmers with copper deposits, few explorers have landed. 1/4 Nol *82 Copper *Voeld - World in an ice age. 3/3 *Ditivios - Largely covered in oceans of nitrogen churned by powerful winds. Storms block scans.2/3 *Pas-55 - Hydrogen and methane make up the bulk of the atmosphere. 1/3 Remav *Phaidra - Powerful gravity and extreme winds 4/4 *H-047c - Barren world, helium-3 3/4 *Ameayii - barren moon to Ameayono. Element zero in orbit2/4 *Nuundri - Cracked surface w/ large deposits of magnesium and cobalt, constant volcanic activity fuels streams of lava that glimmer from orbit 1/4 Tafeno *110 iron; *Solad - Severe storms, toxic atmosphere, tectonic instability. Oceans of frozen water and liquid ammonia makes it a candidate for ice mining.4/4 *Duiononasa - Gas giant, helium-3, 1 moon3/4 *Tentrobil - extremely smooth and flat surface, primarily composed of tin and nickel, methane and ethane atmosphere retains heat.2/4 *Pas-65 - Scorching desert, highly reflective metal deposits1/4 Hefena *44 vanadium *Dovar - barren/3 *Kamiiro No - Volcanic/3 *Pas-39 - formerly a gas giant./3 Vaalon 89 iron *Ra Moorondi - barren and volcanic, debris field around the world filled with resources /5 *Ra Madesya - Molten sphere of iron and copper /5 *Pas-78 - Gas Giant /5 *Pas-70 - formerly a gas giant, but stripped to it metallic core /5 *Ejoda - Rock and metal with crushing atmosphere and molten surface/5 Shojaon 63 copper *Mocalaam - tiny Gas Giant, perfect exploration point/5 *Pas-48 - Spectacular auroral effects flash through magnetosphere over a temperate, mineral-rich surface. Only the lack of liquid water makes it inappropriate for colonization/5 *Fen Odam - Massive uranium deposits are commonplace./5 *Pas-24 - Hot surface composed primarily of magnesia with notable sodium deposits. Once possessed oceans. /5 *Pas-21 - light gravity, silvery coloration, scorching daytime temperatures, resembles Earth's moon./5 South-East Zheng He *12 Element Zero *Ma Huan - Gas Giant + Moon 5/5, helium-3 skimming station *Nexus - Station 4/5 anchor arks, process resources, support colonists *Gong Zhen - Scorching world, ice ring 3/5 *H-599 - Test world for pilots, hazardous 2/5 *Fei - Hot and volcanically active. Rich in iron and calcium 1/5 Pfeiffer *63 Aluminum *H-461 - Iron and frozen nitrogen 5/5 *H-479 - Radioactive and high-velocity winds, rich in metal deposits 4/5 *Reyer - helium-rich, toxic to most known lifeforms 3/5 *Korvath - Cold deserts, high temperatures when in sunlight, thin atmosphere2/5 *H-480 - Dangerous electrical storms and heavy gravity 1/5 Faroang *28 Platinum; 52 Graphite; *Yednoeth - Gas Giant 5/5 *Yilfaen - Sulfur, iron and plutonium compose the bulk of Yilfaen's surface. Orbits Yednoeth the Gas Giant. 4/5 *Farrum - Carbon dioxide and an argon atmosphere are inhospitable to most life, as are ocean temperature which, in sunlight during proper season, can reach the boiling point. 3/5 *Havarl - Lush jungle planet. 2/5 *Posbaar - Fiery world 1/5 Jirayder *Automated ships *Candavorni - Gas Giant with barren satellite world. The storm has enormous quantities of helium-3. 4/4 *H-019 - Heavy gravity world once inhabited by primitive intelligent life. Gone extinct. 3/4 *H-097 - Barren world, turning into volcanic. 2/4 *Semrahet - Drowning in liquid water. 1/4 Bosavay 28 element zero; *Pas-51 - Searing temperatuew/4 *Tyfrondra - Gas Giant, tranquil weather with its clouds and electrical storms move in slow predictable patterns. /4 *Ishang - Auroral flashes are visible most of the day from the cobalt surface. Electromagnetic effects interfere with communications. /4 *Pas-60 - Molten at all times /4 Vaotessa *Prachonyu - Novel for never-ending winter, mechanized and automated water ice mining/4 *Strodraan - largest moon of the gas giant Irivosna, water ice and perhaps microbial life./4 *Vetiquur - arid, cold liquid water in underground seas and during rare rains, colonies/4 *Fen Sayat - Crushing gravity, molten seas, named after mythical angaran warlord. /4 Layan Escape pod; *Pas-32 - Gas Giant /4 *Everodaan - Gemstone mountains. /4 *Pas-29 - Sulfuric acid rain evaporates before touching the surface, where lava is spewed regularly by active volcanoes. /4 *Pas-40a - Moon, made from a chunk of landmass from the planet. /4 South-West Eriksson *125 Aluminum *Markland - large frozen world, a surface composed of mostly silica with cobalt deposits 4/4 *Helluland - Largely composed of aluminum with sulphur deposits via surface volcanic activity. 3/4 *Habitat 7 - Human colony2/4 *Vinland - small rocky world, pressure-cooker atmosphere composed of argon and carbon dioxide. Cobalt deposits mine with robotics.1/4 Pytheas *73 Beryllium; 93 iron *Khonsu - mild climate, rich resources, mining outpost 6/6 *Nanuk - hydrogen-methane gas giant 5/6 *H-276 - cold, phosgene gas in chlorine atmosphere 4/6 *Pele - Asteroid-caused volcanic activity. Methane in the upper atmosphere and contributes to the scorching conditions 3/6 *Eos - significant resources 2/6 *H-060 - dust rings from asteroids. Rich in nickel from said asteroids. 1/6 Tecunis 32 platinum; 53 beryllium *Slohva - ferocious heat and thick, methane-rich atmosphere 6/6 *H-523 - barren world5/6 *Mosiives - Mountainous planet of lime and potassium4/6 *Mosiino - Largest sibling worlds, hot surface and an extremely thin atmosphere composed of methane and argon.3/6 *Mosiiba - "stones of life", smallest and hottest of the three. 2/6 *Vinvaiko - Gas giant, hydrogen and helium. 1/6 Zaubray *89 copper; 145 graphite *H-315 - long day, thin atmosphere, the temperature can plummet at night. Hazardous. 4/4 *Elaaden - 1/3 Moons of gas giant3/4 *Dubraaci - Nickel and cobalt surface intense heat. 1 moon 2/4 *Grogorna - oceans of magma 1/4 Anasa *starship *H-205 - small sphere of rock and ice, good hiding spot5/5 *Mornax Vinkaar - Gas Giant, small moons, mining outpost, turian for "bad mistake"4/5 *Acermos - monitoring station, a barren world 3/5 *Sedele - comfortable temperature and seas of liquid water, heavily irradiated by mass ejections from the sun/2/5 *H-444 - barren world1/5 Togessan 78 aluminum; starship *Pas-31 - Ocean plains of frozen ammonia4/4 *Biloun - rocky world 3/4 *Garef - Crushing argon-based atmosphere, microbial lifeforms flouring on Garef in and around underground pools. 2/4 *Waoge - Previously contain vast mineral wealth1/4 Civki 132 iron *H-110a - Satellite of gas giant H-110, it is an icy world.5/5 *Khi Tasira - Enormous space station 4/5 *H-309 - Gas Giant, 1 moon3/5 *Rakaelmo - Massive storms wrack planet. Alien ruins2/5 *H-065 - Scorching desert 1/5 Meos 31 titanium *Huiton - Gas giant, hydrogen and nitrogen atmosphere. Unique weather patterns begin and end with almost mechanized consistency/5 *Ossqyu - Gold and silver within thin rings surrounding the icy world./5 *Siktin - Gas Giant invisible to sensors/5 *Vael - Silica and aluminum surface is spotted with anomalous materials that defy scans. Irradiated scorching atmosphere/5 *H-088 - Endless flat deserts cover the surface under lightning. SIngle great gouge suggests a mining effort by ancient visitors/5